someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Wastelands
Originally a revision for The Virtual Reality Experience. This is now it's own story. I barely know anything about the outside world. All I know is that I was pulled into this experiment, I am wearing this VR headset and that there's somebody writing my thoughts down. This virtual world is my escape from what is known as reality. I have a oxygen gauge strapped onto my back as I explore these barren wastelands. This apocalyptic world is infested with mutants and disgusting people. I have been contracted by an NPC to track and kill another player before he continues on with a supposedly "revolutionary" project. He's using innocent people as test subjects and I have to stop him before anything catastrophic happens. I am using my camouflaged hoodie which I crafted by myself with the advice of some other players to keep myself hidden. I have made it through 1 hour, 85 minutes and 735 days during my time here. Other users challenge me but I always overcome them due to my precise handling of weapons and skill. My oxygen meter is around 180% at the moment. I have many days here till I come back to the real world. I can just about see the location of the target's hideout. It is this large tower made out of platinum with this rather "unique" contraption at the top. There are hostile players guarding the tower of course so I have to deal with them. Wait... What is that growling? Ugh... I have woken up in a dark cave and there many mutants in here. The mutants seem to have heightened senses so I have must keep a low profile. They seem to be humanoid creatures with multiple arms and fleshy tubes connected to the body. They also seem to have been keeping a large list of prey here since I can see mutilated bodies of animals, NPCs and other players hanging from the ceiling. Wait, why can't I see? I seem to have found myself in a corridor made out of platinum with a metal door on the other side. There's even old music playing in the corridor. Records are rare in this world. I put my gloved hand onto the door before stepping back and barging through it. "Freeze!", I shout as I aim my gun at the target's head. "Just what I expected.", the player says as he turns around to face me. "Huh?" At this moment, I'm feeling confusion as I keep aiming my rifle at his face. "I've wanted to change the world so it can be a better place for a long time, so why not now?." "Because pal, during times like these, the world never changes." I then quickly shoot the player in the head. The blood rushes out of him like a waterfall made out of blood. I walk to my hideout, pick up some chalk and write another number on the wall. Victim #14 has been neutralised. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game